Rehab: Chris Whitley's Story
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Hey everyone! Well, I saw 24:Redemption last night, and love Kris Lemche so, I had to write a story for his character. In the movie, you realize he was in drugs or the drink, and this is his chance to try to get thing write. P S AU, because he has a fa
1. Chapter 1

1A\N: So, after being so happy I found a place to write for 24, I hurried up and wrote a fic. Anyway, I watched 24: Redemption, last night, because of Kris Lemche, little did I know, I'd fall in love with yet another one of his characters. Anyway, I do absolutely love Kris Lemche, and had to write fanfiction for his character, Chris Whitley. So, here you go. Please R&R!!!! it means so much!

"Roge!" No answer.

"Roger, please? I can't do this anymore!"

"You have to, Chris. Your killing yourself here, not to mention your family!" Chris looked up at his friend of twenty-years and sighed from his spot near the toilet. He took another pill and stood, wobbly.

"Roger, I can't live like this. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Chris, you have to! I'm not going to let you die, let alone so un-happy." Chris sighed and embraced Roger quickly before walking out of the room and, against Roger's better judgment, getting in the car.

"Marrissa!" Chris yelled up the stairs to his wife. She came running down and kissed him quickly.

"Chris, how're you feeling?" He shrugged and smiled up at her.

"So, so." She nodded.

"Well, your daughter stayed up two extra hours to wait for you. She's way past her bedtime, honey. Go say goodnight." Chris nodded. Setting down his briefcase and sighing, he trudged upstairs. He looked miserable, but it was just the medication. He was very excited after a hard days work to see his baby.

"Trish!" He yelled as he walked into her room. His daughter jumped up quickly and ran into his arms.

"Daddy!" yelled the five-year old blonde. Chris smiled and sat down on her bed with her, closing his eyes and leaning against the wall. The next thing he remember's was waking to sirens.

"Chris." Marrissa whispered quietly into her husband's ear. Chris opened his eyes slowly and smirked.

"Hey, Babe." Marrissa smiled, rubbing her hand through Chris' black, slicked hair.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, its just the rehabilitation drugs, its nothing really, its happened before, we can go." Marrissa pushed him down as he moved to get up.

"Honey, its happened before, and that's exactly why you have to stay here." He laid down against the pillow, cursing silently. He was in a rehab again...And he could not be more frustrated.


	2. Chapter 2

1

"Chris, I really am getting scared with you in these centers. I just want you better." Marissa said quietly as she rocked Trish and stared into Chris' dilated eyes. He just stared back, unblinkingly, but staring.

"Well then...I'll see you in the morning, this little on Is a little tired." Chris finally smiled and nodded. Marissa kissed him quickly before putting Trish on her hip and smiling at Chris sadly one last time.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Mr. Whitley? Mr. Whitley?" Chris opened his eyes to see two blurry figures. They were, no doubt, doctors. He leaned up a little and felt a pinch in his right arm then he fell into darkness and silence......peace.

At around 5 P.M, Chris awoke to rain pouring outside. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled at the rainbow falling on the floor. It seemed to bring hope...hope that would possibly...maybe....going out on a limb....be the last time he had to be in such a horrible, draining, confusing.....frustrating place.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Mommy, why didn't Daddy come home with us?" Asked five year old Trish, who knew nothing of her's father addiction and illness.

"Because sweetie...your Daddy is having a lo of problems right now and he needs to fix them, he'll be home soon even if I have to drag him back.. I promised sweetie. Give him another week or two, you'll have him back for a few days but its still a process and honey, if he gets sick again like thus...you need to be there for him...always." Trish nodded determinedly. She loved her father with every moral in her being and she wasn't going to let him stay sick for long. She'd get her father back......and whatever...whoever was doing this to him.....would pay.......and would sure as heck not win.


	3. Chapter 3

1A\n: hope you enjoy this chapter! first of all, you better because I don't know when I will be updating, we have family coming in tonight. Also, please review!! It will motivate me to step away form my cousins and write a quickie for yall! I love my stories and haven't updated in forever so here ya go!

GodBless

happy Easter week!

(Felicia)

The next morning left Chris more flustered than the last. He was still fuming form having to again be in rehab. He hated these centers, he hated feeling set back...he had been doing so great...he only had that one drink...those few smokes...and this is where it landed him now.

He wanted nothing more than to get out of this place. He was so cold...so worn...so angry. He didn't want to be in a rehab! His mother and brother had both died in these horrible centers and he couldn't do anything like that to his daughter or wife. He was determined to get out soon...to leave sober. He too, was tired of being these places and making his wife and daughter worried and confused.

"Mr. Whitley?" a nurse asked as she walked in, Chris just grunted

"You need to sign some paper work?"

"Is it for my release?" he asked.

"No sir." the nurse replied as if it should be obvious. He stared at her.

"Then I'm not signing...what's the other choices I have?"

"Your wife can sign a paper to tranquilize you...while we administer the depressant and the medication to wean you off of the codeine and marijuana." Chris just looked at her and the nurse looked back.

"I see what we'll have to be doing then." is all she replied....

Chris remembered falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

1

When he awoke, the splitting headache Chris had made everything else seem dull and un-important. Over and over he would ask where he was, and why it hurt...the pain.....the pain was just...there...relentless...over and over....leaving for moments, and returning for days. Marrissa came by everyday and would bring Trish a lot of the time. Chris' little girl, besides himself, was suffering the most.

"Daddy?" she asked. Yes, he would reply.

"Why aren't you home? Why are you here?"

"Where is here?" he would ask with a smile, though he was being honest...he didn't know where here was. He didn't know where he was at all...all he knew was every hour...when the blonde haired nurse walked in with a needle...his skin would cringe...and once it was administered...he'd feel at peace/...like an addiction being relinquished.

Chris had always hated that he got himself into these addictions. He knew somewhat why he was here, for the things that Marrissa said to him made it clear....but he still didn't want to be her. He still felt like...he didn't necessarily need to be. More and more everyday he would become angered...more and more everyday..he just wanted to be home. He missed his family...he missed himself...and he missed being free....he missed not being in a rehab..but this was his story.


	5. Chapter 5

1A\n: enjoy and review, GodBless

**5 years previous**

Chris whitley was a happy, successful man.....a man who used his amazing amount of money earned everyday, to buy crack or wine. Beer and vodka. Chris wasn't proud of himself in the aspect of his addiction...he was getting scrawnier...he was getting high many days a week....he was getting addicted. Chris only had one good thing in his life as far as he thought, that was hi girlfriend Marrissa, who had vowed to stay by him no matter what, even his slum kid attitude.

"Rissa?" he'd ask.

"Yes Mr. Whitley?" she'd jokingly reply and chris would smile.

"why do you still love me?"

"Because..." she contemplated...."I always will...I just do...always have." she'd reply finally and Chris would smile

"I love you too." he'd say, throwing his cigarette butt in the grass and kissing her...yes...that had become his life, as he threw on a tie for work, and a gallon of cologne.....three pieces of gum...and took a deep breath again...with something small and white to his small, vibrant lips.

A\n I really hope you guys enjoyed, please review and any ideas are welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

1A\n: hope you enjoy please review and leave ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GodBless

**a few years back**

Chris looked down on his new born daughter's face. He was on cigarette break, and when he came back, a child was born. One that made him horrified at himself for still being addicted. He loved the small girl immediately, blushing at how much he felt for another human being besides his wife. He couldn't believe him and Marrissa had created this together.....Trish was such a miracle...and she was such an amazing blessing. Chris was so happy with his life...so thrilled with his family...so angry that still, his addiction was a necessity.

As his daughter grew he became more active in drinking. When she would break something or aks him why he smoked...it just pushed him firhter....his first rehab visit was when Trish was two...and when he looked into her eyes he couldn't help ut quietly as himself, "what have I done?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chris' daughter was a good reason to quit the rode he was on…but never could he. He always went back to the horrible vice he called his. Trish always brightened his day. His beautiful wife made things easier to bare…for moments…seconds at a time…sometimes he'd feel as though he mist burn everything addicting to get it out of his system. Once, he asked Marissa to lock him to the bed. But she had smirked, taking it the wrong way and she had sighed back. She told him it was Ok…that they would get through…but as he looked out the rehab window and came back from the dream he was having….he realized where he was again…and that moment…he was destined to get out…to get better…the rode he was taking…ended now….the new lease…started now. For Trish…and Marissa. He looked at the nurse as she came in.

"this shot is a lower dosage…good job Mr. whitley." He smiled and nodded. Progress…sweet…sweet, progress.


End file.
